User talk:Spocksbeardandears
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Star Trek DS9 Trials and Tribble-ations the turbolift on the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 before Bashir and O'Brien beam in.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 01:56, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. If you have any questions about how to add the requirements or why this needs to be done, feel free to ask. - 02:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Do NOT upload images from illegal copies of episodes. Stop now and respond here. - 03:36, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :None of the images that have I downloaded our from illegal copies of episodes on-line. The on-line websites were legitimate. The copyright for them being screenshot still belongs to me because I'm the one who did the Greenshot screenshot to get them. First, CBS/Paramount always has the copyright, not you. If neither party was involved with the version you took these from, then they are illegal. Second, read the image use policy in full. third, stop uploading images without proper file names, copyright, citations, quality, etc. Forth, sign you posts by adding ~~~~ to the end. Fifth, respond here to posts made here. - 14:59, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :You need to yourself read fully copyright laws. I've worked in libraries and I do know them. The images that I have Greenshot our not from full episodes. The videos that people make on-line that our NOT full episodes and are of certain parts of episodes fall under the guidelines of the copyright law known as Fair Use guidelines of copyright laws. I am responding here. Fine, if you want to remove the images, go ahead, I don't really care anymore, I thought I would but I don't. If you want to go ahead an erase everything I did in the last couple of weeks to improve the pages, please go ahead. Again, as I have stated elsewhere this site will lose all legitimacy to represent Star Trek. :By the way I have noticed that others list and download images without even crediting copyright to any person or any organization. Do they get off doing that? Because it looks like they do. This looks like you are trying to single me out, and excuse me sir, that smells of having a double-standard. :And if you as an "administrator" of this website or Wiki or whatever is want to wallow in ignorance go ahead and I don't really care. Just leave me out of it. And learn the actual laws before you start quoting them. :Have you worked in libraries? Do you know totally the copyright laws? If you did you would know about the concept of Fair Use, especially when someone shows or posts somewhere a video that isn't the whole episode or of something that may have gone into a concept called "Public Domain" that actually the videos that are posted that don't come from CBS are in now for Star Trek Franchise prior to 2000. That is again something I know from working in libraries. ::Please note, I do work in a library, and you really do have the way copyright works... wrong. ::We know, and understand, the concept of "fair use". Having said that, the copyright of the original source still belongs to CBS/Paramount. Just because you take a screenshot of something does not mean that you gain any copyright whatsoever. ::In fact, if you take an image from an episode (whatever the source), the actual content of that image is still copyright to the creator. As in, the creator of the original image, not the screenshot. ::Someone posting a portion of an episode online does not mean that portion of the episode is now public domain. The episode is still under copyright. None of the Star Trek episodes or aired footage is in the public domain. None. Zero. Zilch. Zippo. ::Also, we are not singling you out -- almost every image we have in our database has the appropriate copyright information included. ::In short, please take some time to actually read what has been written for you here. Respond in the same place. Sign your posts. Do not be so defensive and combative. Then things will get resolved much more quickly and appropriately. -- sulfur (talk) 16:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) First of all, in your ignorance about the concept of 'fair use' and 'public domain' which I don't believe you do comprehend, because if you did this whole wiki would be disappearing, and if it did I wouldn't give a damn anymore. Second of all, this is the reason why I didn't want my e-mail involved in this website, because I hate when my e-mail address is flooded with ignorance! :::That's why there is an option to "Disable all emails" in your preferences - use that before complaining. Other than that, let me be the third to tell you that it is your interpretation of fair use and public domain concepts that is wrong - pretty wrong. You can either accept how things are handled around here, or don't participate. -- Cid Highwind (talk) 18:47, July 16, 2013 (UTC)